Alakazam
' '''Kadabra', labeled The Sinister Mastermind, in Total Pokemon Island, while Alakazam, labeled The Brilliant Antihero in Total Pokemon World Tour, was a camper and the secondary antagonist on Total Pokemon Island, as a member of the Great Groudons. He was also a competitor on Total Pokemon World Tour and originally placed on Cool Cresselias before switching to Deadly Darkrais in Episode 15: Fighting Tooth and Scale!. Also, he evolved into Alakazam in Episode 15: Fighting Tooth and Scale!. He reached the merge in both seasons. He was eliminated in Episode 28: Video Killed the Radio Tower! Coverage Personality Alakazam is by far one of the most complex characters in the series. Brilliant, tactful, and rather cynical, Alakazam plays the game as a brilliant chessmaster, forseeing many possibilities and opportunities. Even as a Kadabra, he was formidable. He is regarded as one of the strongest players in the game, which makes him both a desirable ally and a hated foe. As a Kadabra, he was clever and smart, but also very ignorant of others. Despite his initial plan to knock Weavile out of the competition, over time, Kadabra became more sinister in his ways, knocking out competitors (specifically targeting couples to "cripple" his enemies) over time. Kadabra has played a role in more eliminations than any other competitor directly and indirectly- it can be implied that up until his elimination, played a part in over half of the eliminations. Kadabra's darker heart manifested, and he took on a role as a secondary antagonist. His presence and slyness was so threatening that he was deemed far more threatening than Weavile. Kadabra returned in TPWT, having turned over a new leaf apparently. Despite this, he is still shown to be somewhat arrogant and clever, though he tends to try and be more helpful now, possibly due to the fact that since everyone knows his skills, he has no reason to hide them as a surprise. However, he is still deceptive, joining Hypno's alliance to destroy it from the inside out. When he evolves, he only gets more intelligent, and Alakazam is an even stronger player than Kadabra. Alakazam can be described as noble, but misguided- he tends not to trust many players, and due to his enigmatic personality, this puts a huge target on his back. Despite this, even when he was right and ridiculed, he still pitied Weavile and worked to help her. Unlike most of the villains, Alakazam is not a sadist, and is more disappointed than triumphant when his enemies fall before him. He has a notable hatred of being called a coward. Total Pokemon Island Kadabra arrived on the island, and he already meant business. Meditating quietly on his Wailord, he did not greet Mew or Mewtwo. He was placed on Team 2, later known as the Great Groudons. In "The Great Jump", he completed the challenge with ease. He was calm at the elimination, but later stalked Weavile, Charmeleon, Rhydon, and Hitmonlee, discovering their alliance. Noting that it could be trouble, he walked off and started his own plans. In the next episode, Kadabra told Lopunny to meet him after the challenge and elimination, telling her to bring Primeape. He does decent in the Water Race, finishing in fifth the first race, and eighth the second. Later, he forms Team Virus with Primeape and Lopunny, with the intent to take down Team Conquer. Total Pokemon World Tour Trivia *Tactics: Alakazam is a villain who plays the game like chess. He always has one massive target (the king) who he aims for, but in order to get them, he makes various side goals to take down other contestants. Interestingly enough, his main targets tend to be other villains (Weavile in TPI, Hypno in TPWT). In order to not be perceived as a threat, Alakazam gets as close as he can to his targets, befriending them and even joining alliances with them. One must be wary if Alakazam wants to ally with you- you're probably a prime target if he makes the offer. *If Alakazam was human, as a Kadabra, he would've been a "mysterious, but arrogant well dressed youth". As an Alakazam, he is most likely "a lot more mature, relaxed person". He'd probably wear suits, and he would not have a mustache. *DA regrets evolving him into an Alakazam, because it required a lot of explaining and plotting to make Alakazam "not a completely unbeatable player". As a Kadabra, it was "a lot easier". *Kadabra is Dark Amphithere's favorite villain, followed by Bronzong. *Alakazam is also DA's favorite character to write, as his speeches and the words he uses are so "beautiful and arrogant" to write down. *Due to his father being a Machamp, Alakazam is stronger physically, but weaker mentally, something that has always irked him. *Alakazam has a British accent. *His favorite dance is the tango, and he has tangoed twice on the show (both times with Weavile). *Many of Alakazam's speeches take reference from historical speeches over time. *He is the only contestant to have a significant other who was not a competitor at the time- he met a foreign Gothitelle in Unova, who was from Kalos- the two wound up dating. However, as of Total Pokemon Redux, Gothitelle has joined the cast. *Alakazam was one of the most hated players in TPI, but one of the most liked in TPWT. *Alakazam is one of the better singers in the cast, and has sung in a solo, a duet, a trio, and has had a song dedicated to him sung by Weavile. *"The Last Laugh!" sung by Weavile and Alakazam, is DA's favorite song in TPWT. Category:Total Pokemon Series Category:Males Category:Psychic-types Category:Total Pokemon Island Competitors Category:Total Pokemon World Tour Competitors Category:Total Pokemon Redux Competitors Category:Great Groudons members Category:Cool Cresselias members Category:Graceful Gardevoirs members